1. Technology Field
This disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method of adjusting execution state of electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the development of information technology and the popularization of Internet, electronic devices have been necessary for the usually life. Moreover, the electronic device can be further adjusted to different execution states according to different environments. For example, a conference mode can be used during the conference and a mute mode can be used during working period. However, the commercial electronic device cannot determine the environment by itself for automatically adjusting.
For example, a user needs to adjust the execution state of the electronic device manually after determining by himself/herself or the user can adjust the electronic device to a specific execution state at a specific period via presetting. For example, we can set the mute mode from 8 pm to 6 am at the next day. However, it is inconvenient that the user need to set up first or change on time. Furthermore, if the setting parameters, such as time and time zone, in the electronic device are changed, the correct operation needs to rely on the new adjustment from the user or changing the setting.
For this reason, how to offer a method automatically adjusting the execution state of the electronic device depending on the environment condition will be one of the urgent questions that may need to be solved.